


Publicity

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawatari wants to be public about everything, and Yuuya just wants to keep his relationship quiet for a while. </p><p>For the prompt "hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Publicity

There aren’t a lot of hallways that aren’t crowded after Day 3 of the tournament, and it’s even harder for two finalists to get away from spectators and supporters alike. Yuuya’s good at finding things, fortunately, and Sawatari has never understood how easily his boyfriend could slip under the radar when he really wanted to. They’ve relocated to a dead end corner in a hall on the 3rd level of the convention center’s basement, Yuuya nervous despite being the one who snuck them down there in the first place.

“We aren’t allowed down here,” Yuuya whispers, “it probably won’t be long until security or someone finds us.”

Sawatari shrugs and leads Yuuya to lean against the wall, intertwining their hands as Yuuya gasps softly. He puts his forehead against Yuuya’s, ignores the sweat and hair that sticks together against their skin.

“Who caaares, we have each other,” Sawatari says, sounding much louder than Yuuya’s effort at being quiet, “all alone, away from everyone.”

Yuuya smiles and nudges against Sawatari’s forehead, squeezes his hands. “Yeah…”

“You were totally about to kiss me after our duel, though.”

Yuuya sputters and Sawatari moves his head back to grin at him and watch the blush envelop Yuuya’s cheeks. “I-I wanted to kiss you out there! I did,” Yuuya admits, “but there were all those people…”

Sawatari kisses Yuuya’s cheek over and over, holding onto Yuuya’s hands tighter as Yuuya giggles under the onslaught of squeaky smooches. Yuuya moves his head, probably to get another word in, but Sawatari just switches cheeks and Yuuya’s delighted laughter is music to his ears.

“Shi–Shingo, _haha_ , we have to be quiet–”

Sawatari grins at him, ceasing his kisses, and unravels their hands so he can hold onto Yuuya’s waist. “No one will find us, but if you ask me–”

“I’m not,” Yuuya teases, hands now on Sawatari’s shoulders.

“–we should be public, show us off, we’re _fantastic!_ Imagine, the star duo, more than just partners!” Sawatari all but sings, wiggles Yuuya’s hips a little to emphasize his point.

Yuuya chuckles and shakes his head. “No way,” he says, “not now, at least.”

Sawatari presses on. “After the tournament? I’ll come up when you win and give you a big–”

A noise from the direction they came from makes Sawatari stop short. Yuuya’s breath hitches, his hands squeeze Sawatari’s shoulders tight. They wait in silence, the sweat rolling down Sawatari’s face makes him more nervous, as if it echoes as it drops off his chin.

When nothing else happens, Sawatari exhales, _loudly_ , and Yuuya leans up to kiss him immediately. Sawatari, after shaking off the surprise, pulls Yuuya against him and kisses back.

—

They find an elevator that seems to be working, and at Sawatari’s complaining that he doesn’t want to walk up “who knows how many damn stairs” they decide to give it a shot. It crawls up slowly, and Yuuya just hopes he picked the right floor.

“What do you think is more suspicious, us showing up from the basement alone or if we had gone into each other’s hotel rooms alone?” Sawatari asks, the realization sinking in that they probably won’t be as sneaky coming back as they were when they left. Yuuya thinks for a moment, then puts his face in his hands.

“We could’ve at least said we were talking about Duel Monsters in a hotel room,” he groans, voice wrought with regret.

Sawatari takes this chance to pat Yuuya on the back. “See, if it was _my_ plan, we would have done that instead!”

Yuuya pushes him a little, face red with embarrassment and expression set to a kind of Tired reserved for Sawatari. “Not a chance,” he says, “your plan is always ‘be public’, don’t lie.”

Sawatari blushes and shrugs, grinning a little. “I _guess_ you’re not wrong.”

Yuuya smiles at him and pecks his cheek just as the elevator doors start to open and the sounds of crowds pour into the previous quiet.


End file.
